1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a security connecting system, and more particularly, to a security connecting system for providing interconnection between a single pair or multiple pairs of mating optical fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers find extensive use for transmission of light for digital communications by modulating light signals to convey data or information. The fibers are fragile and have extremely small diameters. Typically, the optical fibers are coupled to a light transmitting device at one end, and light receiving device at the other end. The ends of the fibers may also be coupled in an end-to-end relationship with other mating fibers, and at times multiple optical fibers must be simultaneously coupled. In order to provide reliable coupling and ensure high efficiency in the transfer of light or light signals, it is critical that the ends of the optical fibers be precisely aligned with the ends of other fibers or devices to which they are coupled.
Ferrules are used to provide a mechanically robust mount within a connector for holding optical fibers in a desired position. The ferrule is usually a rigid tube or housing that aligns and protects the stripped end of a fiber. The ferrule may have a one or multiple fiber holes which extend in a through the longitudinal axis of the ferrule and a single fiber is passed through each fiber hole. Such ferrules may be made of metal, plastic glass or ceramic.
There is an increasing need for physical security and identification in a network. One method in the related art is to create physical “keying” features on a connector housing to prevent connection into an adapter unless the adapter too has the complementary “keying” feature. For example, a secured connecting system of the related art may use physical barriers to prevent unauthorized insertion of a connector plug into a connector receptacle in an adapter.
Another secured connecting system of the related art may use physical barriers to prevent unauthorized removal of a connector plug that is already connected to the adapter.
In both cases, the secured connecting systems of the related art require different connector housings with different physical barriers to prevent either unauthorized insertion of a connector plug into the receptacle of an adapter or unauthorized removal of a connector plug from the adapter.
Thus, a security connecting system which eliminates the need to create multiple types of connector housings and adapters to establish physical security in connecting system of a network is needed.